Abel's Keeper
by Twilight Fang
Summary: SLASH / YAOI Ever persistent on trying to woo Abel, Noelle allows her emotions to blind her and completely overlooks the strange way that Tres seems to be stalking the man that she has a crush on.


**Author's Note: **I wrote this back in 2005 and am posting it here because I lack both the time and creativity for maintaining my website. If you aren't into yaoi / slash, or have no idea what it is, please reverse your course to avoid being offended by MxM fiction. I'd really appreciate a review if you have a spare moment too!

* * *

In the main foyer of a quaint little hotel, a lone figure waited. Her nun's habit was a spotless white with blue trim while her golden rosary shone every time a ray of light latched onto it. She stood rigidly with both hands clasped in front of her, as if praying. Today would be a special day. _Will he notice?_ She wondered. A lot of effort had gone into her appearance this morning. Her long, thick hair had been repeatedly brushed into a glossy pattern of ebony waves. The lipstick that she had chosen revealed only a hint of a berry red. A sweet color for an equally sweet encounter.

But what was taking him so long?

As if on cue, the man in question came stumbling down the stairs - literally. "Noelle-san! Sorry I'm l--late..." Abel Nightroad took the first step at the top of the stair landing... and tripped. He tumbled down a few steps, _ouch_-ing and _oww_-ing all the way.

Noelle moved forward to save Abel at the first landing, but she was not fast enough.

Instead, a blur of black and silver passed in front of her and caught Abel first. The rush of air lifted Noelle's habit to rather indecent levels, revealing where her laced black stockings ended. Red-faced, she pushed the folds back down, thankful that Abel had not noticed.

There on the landing was Tres, hoisting Abel onto his shoulder and taking him down the remaining stairs in a fireman's carry.

"Hey! Tres-kun! I'm uninjured. I can walk down myself," Abel protested, kicking at Tres to put him down.

"Negative. I have perceived these stairs to be dangerous."

At the bottom of the stairs, Tres nodded almost imperceptibly to Noelle. He then lowered Abel to the floor, watching his co-worker for any signs of abnormalities.

"Abel-kun, you look absolutely riveting today," Noelle cooed. In fact, Abel looked the same way he always did. His long silver hair was tied back with his favored purple ribbon. He always chose to make a cute little bow instead of just knotting it. Noelle just loved a man that could get in touch with his sensitive side. She continued to gawk at Abel's tall, slender frame, admiring the collar area where it showed just a bit of skin.

"Oh." Abel didn't say much else. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to receive Noelle's compliment.

"Are you ready?"

Suddenly, Tres came between them, his all-purpose serious expression concentrating on Abel. "Don't forget your curfew. Nine o'clock on the dot. Not a minute later."

Resignedly, Abel bowed his head. "Yes, Tres-kun."

"Curfew?!" Noelle squeaked. "Nine o'clock? PM?"

"Positive," Tres responded.

She narrowed her eyes at Abel, causing him to straighten up, hitting his head on a low hanging plant in the process. "Oww!" He rubbed his head with one hand and readjusted his glasses with the other.

Noelle shouldered past Tres, giving Abel a really funny look. "Why has Tres-kun decided your curfew?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Abel answered in an equally quiet voice. "He gets _upset _if I don't come back on time."

"I see." If she hadn't been such a lady, she would have slapped herself in the head at the strange answer Abel had given her. "Well, can we go now?"

"Of course."

Together, they exited the hotel where they'd been staying, neither one noticing the way that Tres' expression darkened.

When Noelle had first inquired as to Abel's availability that day, he'd been cautious about giving away too much information. After all, she was a colleague and good friend. And also very emotional. If Abel were to accidentally upset her, all hell would eventually break loose. So, after a fifteen minute inquisition, Abel had been roped into accompanying Noelle on this gracefully peaceful Easter Sunday. It wasn't that he minded her gentle teasing or all-too-forward suggestions. It was just that...

_No, I can't think of that now. _

"Abel-kun!" Noelle waved from across the pebbly road, holding a little plastic bag in one hand.

Abel moved away from the bakery where he'd been sampling a row of freshly baked cakes, much to the storekeeper's dismay. "Coming," he called back, stuffing a piece of an Easter tart into his mouth.

"Shinpu-sama, wouldn't you like to bring one back to the church for your brethren?" The storekeeper shouted at Abel's back.

Abel stopped and turned around for a second. "Mmm... sorry, I only have four dollars," he said apologetically.

The storekeeper glowered at him. Now he would have to cut open a new batch of tarts, pies and freshly baked breads in order to re-supply the free samples tray.

Noelle smiled once Abel was within comfortable reach and held up the little bag so that Abel could see the butterscotch cookies inside. "I got a present for you."

"Ooo, cookies!" Abel clapped his hands together and beamed. "Thank you, Noelle-san! You are too kind." He opened his hands to accept the bait, and Noelle moved closer with the cookies tightly grasped by the pretty strings that sealed off the bag. She pursed her lips, batted her eyelashes and --.

A solid body bumped Noelle back into the display of cookies. By sheer luck alone, she was able to twist around and balance on one high-heeled shoe, her arms flapping frantically in the air. The cookies practically screamed at her, fearful of being flattened by her pristine habit and the body inside of it. But she leaned backwards, righting her balance at the last moment and avoided receiving a very expensive cookie bill. She whirled on her heels to confront Abel, demanding to know why he hadn't attempted to rescue her. And she came face-to-face with Tres.

"Huh? Tres...?"

In his right hand, Tres held the bag of cookies hostage. He pushed them back at Noelle, seeing nothing wrong with the location his closed hand pushed into.

Noelle screeched and drew back, both arms folded over her bosom. "Watch where you put your hands, pervert!" Certainly, Tres hadn't intentionally groped her. He was incapable of doing anything sexual, wasn't he?

"Pervert?" Tres repeated. "In this context, your accusation is unfounded." He turned to Abel. "You have been warned in the past about accepting gifts from strangers."

"Um... Tres-kun, Noelle-san isn't a stranger."

Tres blinked. "Then don't forget the warning about gifts leading to obligation."

Abel sighed. "It won't happen again."

"What are you doing here?" Noelle asked in a huff. "This is a private date. We don't need a chaperone."

"If your behavior remains within regulations, I will make no future intrusions." Tres reached into his pocket and withdrew a handful of coins, which he thrust in Abel's direction. "Do not impose on the income of others."

Abel accepted the money, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling. "Thank you, Tres-kun!"

Noelle regarded the two suspiciously. Her companion seemed to be more excited over the lousy spare change that Tres had provided than he had been over her spoiled cookie offering. Was it only her imagination? There was something strange that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Once more, Tres vanished down the street, disturbing a gathering of pigeons that desperately avoided the hard soles of his boots.

"What was that all about?" Noelle finally lowered her arms and watched Abel for any uncharacteristic responses. However, he showed no sign that anything was amiss. To the contrary, he looked a lot happier and even more relaxed now.

"He just doesn't like me accepting gifts," Abel explained with a shrug.

"Really?" What business of Tres' was it if Abel accepted gifts or not? Come to think of it, how had Tres known about the cookies? Was he following them?

"Where would you like to go next, Noelle-san?"

"In the city square, they're holding a festival to celebrate Easter. I'm dying to see the costumes and try the local cuisine."

"Shall we go?" Abel politely inclined that Noelle should go first.

"I would hate to miss any festival," she agreed over-enthusiastically.

Together they walked, side by side. Every now and then, Noelle would cast her gaze in Abel's direction, admiring him. He would make a perfect mate. Abel was modest, polite, kind, attractive - a gentleman by any standards. And he had everything that Noelle looked for in a man. She couldn't deny that her aggressiveness intimidated poor Abel and turned him into a stammering fool. In fact, she rather enjoyed seeing him flustered. It was one of his most endearing qualities.

At the center of the city, a crowd had gathered in the square, milling around stalls, surrounding a group of comedic performers, or pausing to throw coins at struggling musicians. Everywhere was a bustle of energy and excitement.

"Those skirts are so pretty. I'd love to try a few on."

Abel nodded absent-mindedly. His hand strayed close to a bowl of colorful gumdrops.

"I'll try them on and you can give your opinion."

Again, Abel nodded.

Noelle took Abel by the arm and dragged him over to the clothing stall. In seconds, she was in the curtained dressing room with an armful of skirts.

Abel frowned a little, tapping his foot on the cobbled pavement as he waited. He wished there was something of interest to try on himself. Anything to make the time pass by quicker. It wasn't that Noelle's activities bored him. He just wished that he had someone special to share the day with. Someone who would understand him. Someone with whom he shared a mutual attraction with. If Noelle ever discovered his sexual orientation, she'd probably kill him for patronizing her. He had honestly tried to send her very strong hints about his lack of interest in her... but his one-way conversations always fell on deaf ears.

When Noelle came out of the dressing room, sporting a very short floral skirt with a high slit that left little to the imagination and a midriff revealing halter top, Abel's jaw dropped.

Noelle smirked. "What do you think, Abel-kun?" She asked sweetly.

"Noelle-san! Y--you can't wear that in public!" Abel pushed her back into the dressing room and yanked the curtains shut. "We have a reputation to uphold. The church would reprimand you for dressing in such lewd attire."

From behind the curtains, Noelle fumed. Of all the insulting ways to react! She'd allowed Abel to see the goddess of a body she was offering to him and he'd just acted worried about the church! Could he do any better?! _Lewd attire? I ought to kick your ass for saying something so foolish._

"You know Abel-kun, the least you could do is compliment my--." Noelle opened the curtains to find the outside space empty. Now where the hell had he gotten to?

Over by a small, hastily constructed stage, Abel was watching what appeared to be a romantic play. A man and woman dressed in rags were locked in an amorous embrace, shouting out their professed love for one another in a string of rhymes. This might be promising after all. Noelle sauntered over to where Abel was standing and joined him. And, after only a moment's hesitation, she wrapped herself around him like a vine.

"Ooo, Abel-kun, doesn't this remind you of something? A secret love. Feelings hidden in the dark." She rubbed against him affectionately.

Abel blushed, holding his arms out to avoid touching her. "Yes it does. How did you know?"

"I've always known, Abel darling. You can't hide your feelings from me."

Abel exhaled with relief. "The act of concealing is an exhaustive one."

"Let's be honest with each other. No more hiding."

"Are you being sincere?"

"Always."

_Here it comes. He's going to finally tell me the truth. _Noelle squeezed Abel tighter, not quite questioning why he avoided hugging her back.

From nowhere, a hand seized the back of Noelle's habit, grabbed a fistful of fabric and hoisted her into the air. She screamed in fright as she was picked up by the scruff of her clothing like a mangy animal and moved to a spot far from Abel. Without even looking, she knew who had intruded on them - again!

Tres was standing very close to Abel, pulling here and there to get rid of the wrinkles Noelle had made in Abel's long cape and body-fitting, full length robe. "Damage report, Nightroad Shinpu."

"I'm unharmed," Abel meekly protested, his lack of movement contradicting his voiced disapproval with Tres' actions.

"Okay... _something_ is going on and I'd like to know what that something is. Why do you keep interrupting us?" Noelle thrust a finger into Tres' face, placing both hands on her hips to glare at him.

"Physical contact is prohibited." His left eye glowed red, targeting her. "You will refrain from touching Nightroad Shinpu or I will be forced to retaliate."

From the sidelines, a couple of onlookers circled around the trio to enjoy the entertainment. It was so rare to see members of the church arguing.

"You keep saying weird things like that. Is there something wrong with your programming? Can't you understand that this is a 'date'? Physical contact is to be expected." She didn't bat an eye when Tres's hand twitched dangerously close to one of his massive guns that was holstered by his waist. "Go ahead and take that out! I'll make you regret it!"

"Can you please lower your voices?" Abel tried to pull Tres back but was put in his place by a rigid slap to his ass. "YEOW!" He jumped away, clutching at his aching bottom.

Aside from the onlookers, Noelle's own eyes had widened to the point where they felt like they'd explode from her face. She stared at Abel in disbelief, forgetting that it was actually Tres who had done anything wrong.

"Do not interfere," Tres said to Abel in a simple reprimanding tone.

"No way! This is--. I can't even _begin_ to tell you what I'm thinking." Grabbing Tres with by one arm and Abel by the other, she forcefully towed them away from the chattering spectators. Once they were out over the bridge and out of sight of the square, she let them go. "First you!" She waved her hand rudely in front of Tres. "Why are you following us?"

"It is my duty to keep Nightroad Shinpu under constant supervision."

"For what reason?"

Abel fidgeted to one side, still rubbing at the spot where Tres' palm had made contact.

"The reason is confidential."

"Under whose orders?!"

"Abel Nightroad."

Noelle rounded on Abel, making him back away to avoid getting stabbed with her manicured nails. "Why did you order him to keep this 'secret' confidential? What are you hiding?"

"I didn't order Tres-kun to keep it confidential. I merely asked him and he agreed that it was for the best."

Noelle pulled at her hair in frustration. "_What? _WHAT is for the best? Tell me what I am failing to understand!"

"There is no need for explanations. If you follow the rules, I will remain at a distance." Now Tres' arm was wrapped around Abel's waist, and Abel was resting his head on Tres' shoulder.

_Weird! Weird! Weird! _"What rules?" Was it normal for two colleagues to cozy up to each other like that? And Tres - what purpose did he have in holding onto Abel?

"Number one: No physical contact. Number two: No gifts. Number three: Nine o'clock curfew. Number four: Clothes remain on. Number five: Refrain from using explicit language."

"Are you Abel's keeper or something?!" This was beyond incredulous!

For Abel's part, he looked perfectly comfortable making physical contact with Tres.

"Positive."

"Okay! Okay! Whatever!" Throwing her arms into the air, Noelle gave up. "I'll abide by your foolish rules if you just disappear somewhere for the rest of the night."

"Positive." Tres seemed to let go of Abel with much reluctance. "Did you spend your allowance?"

Abel shook his head. "Not yet."

Noelle swore under her breath and looked away. Men could be so troublesome and difficult to perceive, even with her keen senses.

"If you require more, notify me immediately."

"You don't need to worry so much, Tres-kun."

"For me, the act of worrying does not exist, Abel-chan."

_Just ignore them. So he calls Abel 'chan'. Big deal! Doesn't mean that they're_--. Every muscle in her body clenched when she heard smooching from behind her. And then Abel softly laughing. Noelle counted to ten and glanced back at them. Nothing. They were at a far enough distance that Tres could not possibly touch Abel. It was just her imagination.

"Abel-kun, come! I want to discuss something with you."

Almost half an hour later, Abel discovered that he'd been led to a very high cliff overlooking the ocean. Their walk had been uneventful and quiet. But he could still sense the friction emenating from Noelle. She was in a terrible mood, seething over Tres' constant appearances. Already, the sun had begun to set and soon the night would be upon them. That meant that their date was almost finished.

Noelle gazed across the ocean and sighed. "Abel-kun, don't you think that I'm attractive?"

Abel replied honestly. "You're one of the most beautiful women I have ever met, Noelle-san."

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

At the mention of the word sexy, Abel became flustered as was his usual reaction to such matters. But he managed to keep himself calm to appease Noelle's frail state of mind. "I doubt anyone could convince me otherwise," he agreed in a roundabout way.

Noelle became hopeful again. "Why did you agree to spend today with me?"

"Because that's what friends are for. Besides, Tres and I hadn't planned anything so--."

"Tres again? What is it with you two?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You wouldn't happen to have a secret girlfriend, would you Abel-kun?"

"No, not at all."

"Then why is Tres so concerned about your interaction with me. If he isn't ensuring that you remain faithful, what is he doing?"

Now it was Abel's turn to sigh. "He's overprotective."

"That is an understatement."

Abel debated over elaborating on Tres' odd disposition but thought better of it. If he should let the truth slip out, all would be lost.

Noelle clucked her tongue and surveyed the isolated location she'd picked approvingly. If Tres dared to challenge her again, at least it would be a head-on confrontation. No more lurking around like a robotic shadow. "So, you're free then?"

"Are you referring to my availability?" Abel cringed when Noelle inclined her head. "Actually... that subject is very delicate."

"Oh for heaven's sake! Please, put me out of my misery, Abel darling. You've tormented me enough for one day. Either you're interested in me or you aren't. Stop mincing your words."

"The Vatican would never approve."

"Mm hmm," Noelle encouraged, her eyes dancing with promised violence.

"We've done our best to keep it behind closed doors. Especially in the beginning, it was kept strictly casual and wouldn't have caught anyone's attention."

"Go on."

"Our affair only began two months ago."

"AFFAIR?! With whom? Where?"

Worried about Noelle's hysterics, Abel took the questions a little bit too literally. "Well, it began in my bedroom but we discovered that there are less interruptions in his bedroom. So..."

"HIS?!"

Abel cringed, but inwardly he blamed himself for not being forthright from the start. Under the circumstances, Noelle's outbursts were to be expected. "If you really must know, I will devulge the information. But please, _please_ keep it to yourself." Abel took a deep breath and whispered, "Tres-kun and I are a couple."

A blank stare was all he got for his troubles.

"I asked him not to speak of it with anyone because he has a flair for being overdescriptive... among other things."

Still nothing.

"I'm sorry if I have misled you with my silence." Abel inhaled the fresh ocean air to remind himself that he was still alive and awaited Noelle's retribution.

Surprisingly, none came. Instead, Noelle appeared to be deep in thought, mulling over what Abel had just said. "You can have that kind of relationship... with Tres?" She wisely avoided referring to Tres as a machine for fear of hurting Abel's feelings or insulting his intelligence. Of course Abel was fully aware of Tres' shortcomings.

"I think that Tres is just as human as you and I. He has never disappointed me."

"I see... And emotionally?"

"That is still a mystery to me. Although, if Tres' interference today is any indication, he seems to also be under the influence of jealousy. An all-too-human failing."

"Perhaps." Noelle's face was an impassive chalkboard, betraying nothing of the heartbreak that she felt. Her line of sight honed in on a shadow behind a faraway tree and the sinking dismay doubled. "The main thing is your happiness, I suppose. Nevertheless, I think that we should call it a day. There is someone who longs for your presence even more than I do."

"About what I said..."

Noelle smiled sadly. "You are dear to me, Abel-kun. Your secret will never leave my lips."

As she departed, Abel felt a mixture of relief and helplessness. Was it his fault that she had fallen in love with him? Why did life have to be so difficult? He hadn't wanted to hurt anyone with his relationship. But for the sake of so many around him, he would have to continue trapping Tres in the shadows.

"Are you injured, Abel-chan?" Tres asked from behind, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Don't be ridiculous," he laughed. "From your vantage point, you could see that we didn't fight."

"I meant emotionally."

How much did Tres understand? "Were we to be open about our relationship--."

Tres broke into Abel's thoughts without apology. "The consent to keep our relationship confidential is mutual. You are free to go about protecting those around you. In the meantime I will do the same for you. By my calculations, exposing this unprofessional interest we have in each other will only result in tragedy. If you can understand that, continue to suppress your urge to tell others the 'truth'."

Abel didn't care too much for the bitter turn their conversation had taken. He turned to face Tres and kissed him on the lips, fully prepared when he was yanked closer for a full contact kiss that lasted for the duration of the sun's setting. And then it was dark and Tres was pressing kisses to his neck, tearing the zipper of his uniform with deliberate haste.

"Tres-kun, were you jealous today?" Abel asked out of curiousity.

"Jealous...?" Usually, this would be where Tres denied the existence of any sort of emotions. But he said nothing more, pushing Abel back into the trees where they could enjoy another night of fulfillment, away from the prying eyes of those around them.

**…The End…**


End file.
